searching for us
by immortalprincess45
Summary: Clary is expelled for fighting she moves to a different school life is good she gets into the occasional fights. then her mom just disappears and she is sent to live with her uncle who only lives a few blocks away clary starts to become quiet and everybody gets worried Alec Jace Izzy SImon Jordan Mia and Kyle help her find her mom and throught the adventure they also find love
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS I WAS GOING THROUGH FANFICS AND THOUGHT OF THIS MOSTLY DIALOGUE

DISCLAIMER:NO MATTER HOW MANY SHOOTING STARS I WISH UPON I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANYTHING MENTIONED

CLARYS POV

I was sitting in the front seat of my moms car she was dropping me off at school today I got out

"bye mom love you" I say

"bye sweetie please don't cause to much trouble"

"okay love you" I said getting out of the car

"love you" she said and drove away you could say I was a 'trouble child' but that's not me I don't smoke or drink or anything actually I think that stuff is disgusting I have a perfect life but there is just one problem I'm a little to brave I get into lots of fights and win most of them that's why I'm here in this school I was expelled from my old school cause I got into to many fights I walk into the office to get my schedule

"hi my schedule" I say as sweet as possible

"what's your name?" the office lady asks

"Clarissa and may I ask yours?"

"oh I'm Mrs. Lightwood"

"nice to meet you"

"you to here you go" she says handing me my schedule

"thank you" I leave  
I go to my locker and put my books away I look at my schedule

history with Mr. Starkweather 205  
language arts with Mrs. Penhollow 100  
snack  
math with Mrs, Wayland 510  
lunch 1  
french with Mr. Starkweather 200  
hand to hand combat with Mr. Lightwood 900(I know what your thinking hand to hand combat isn't a real class but I wanted to put something cool in this story)  
Art with Mrs. gray 400

this was going to be fun I will have to be good for Starkweather considering I have him twice I put my history and language arts stuff in my bag and walked to room 205 I enter the classroom just as the bell rings I sit in the far back so nobody can see me the tardy bell rings

"welcome back from spring break everybody please settle down" said Mr. Starkweather "i believe we have a new student where are you Clarissa?" I stand up "please come here" I walk to the front of the class aware of everybody's eyes "class get to work" everybody went to work on some kind of project he handed me a paper "we were working on this before break you can join Jace group"

"thank you Mr. Starkweather" I say

"oh please call me Hodge"

"okay so witch group is Jace group?"  
he pointed to the one with the golden boy I walked over with all my stuff

"what are you doing?" he asked

"what I was told" I said

"witch is"

"none of your business" that earned a couple of ohs and burns

"then leave us alone"

"actually I was told to be in your group so what do I need to know?" they told me what we were doing and we got to work once the bell rang we all left I walked into my next class I went to the front got the stuff I needed and sat in the back of the room I was watching everybody come in when I noticed the golden boy Jace I had first period with I looked down at my desk I see a shadow come across it I look up

"may I help you?" a girl asks

"um no I'm good" I say

"no your in my seat"

"i don't see your name on it"

"your a weak little bitch get out of my seat"

"no"

"come on I bet I can knock you out with one punch"

I was only a little mad people always judged me about my size then were taught a lesson but it's only my first day here I have to behave

"Restez calme c'est votre premier jour,vous ne serz pas entr er dans un combat" **'stay calm it's your first day you will not get into a fight'**

"what you little bitch don't talk in a different language"

"attendez vous savez fancais je ne savias pas que?" **'wait you know French I didn't know that'** said a male voice I looked to where it came from  
and saw Jace

"bien que je ne vais pas dire a un etranger que je sais francaise" **' well I'm not going to tell a stranger that I know french**

"Jace don't talk to it" screeched the girl

"Aline she's cool"

"no she's in my seat"  
he turned to me

"pouvez-vous s'il vous plait demenagement, si vous n'aves pas je ne m'arreterai pas en entendre parler" **'can you please move if you don't I will not stop hearing about it'**  
I rolled my eyes and went to seat In the far back corner as soon as the bell rings I'm out of that class and at my locker  
the bell rings and I go to math I sit in the back right corner again

"Quesl est votre prochain cours?" **'what's your next class?'** asks a familiar voice

"dejeuner" **' lunch' **I say without looking up

"moi aussi" **'me too'**

I look up it's Jace

"quel est votre nom?" **'what's your last name?'**

"wayland"

"class please sit everyone including you Jace" says mrs wayland  
he sits in the chair next to me the bell rings I go to lunch I sit at an empty table a guy with glasses over his brown eyes comes and sits down

"hi I'm simon who are you?" says simon

"salut je suis Clary" **'hi I'm Clary'** I say fogetting to talk in english

"excuse me?"

I clear my throut "sorry hi i'm Clary"

"what was that?"

"french"

"what year are you?"

"junior you?"

"junior so is Izzy Alec Jordan Mia and Kyle"

"who are they?"  
he points to a group of people walking towards us

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bug you"

"no it's okay please stay"

"okay"  
just then the group came over and introduced themselves

"so where you from?" asks Izzy

"not to far" I say

"then why are you here?" asks mia who is dating Jordan

"i got expelled"  
they all gasped

"for what?" asks Kyle

"for fighting" I say

"wow they expelled you for fighting" says Izzy

"fist fighting to be exact you make it sound like I got in a fight over makeup" I say

"just one fight I would hate to go there"

"actaully it was more like 20 in the first quarter" I smile proudly

"what?!"

"what?"

"are you crazy"

"no just defending myself"

"must be in a bad part of town then"

"nope"

"hey loser I see you finally found your group" says Aline as she walks bye

"desole" **'sorry'** says Jace

"c'est bein" **'it's fine'** I say rolling my eyes the whole table looks at me schocked

"what?" I ask

"first that Is Jace second what did you guys say third that is Jace" says Izzy

"i know who Jace is"

"o no you don't, he is the coolest kid in school no joke and he doesn't talk to just anybody me and Alec are related to him and he barely talks to us"

"so"

"so he thinks tour cool and your talking to us"

"i think you guys are cool"

"thanks but what were you talking about"

"he said sorry no big deal Izzy"

"no big deal he apolagized to you for Aline he does not even apolagize for himself"

"so"

"just drop it" says Alec talking for the first time since I saw him that is when I notice him he has the prettiest blue eyes I have EVER seen just then the bell rings I look at my schedule I have french next yes I run at full speed to french I sit in the front of the class I walk up to mr starkweather

"bonjour je peux avoir les diviolrs de la semaine deriniere, s'il vous plait" **'hello may I have last weeks homework please'**

"ici vous allez" **'here you go'** he said handing me my stuff

"quand est-ce du?" **'when is it due?'**

"la smaine pochaine" **'next week'**

"merci" **'thank you' **I walk back to my seat I work on my assignments  
mr starkweather talks boring stuff that I already know so I work on my missing assignments until we are passed this weeks assignments

"elles sont dues sermaine prochaine" **'these are due next week' **then the bell rings and I run to hand to hand combat I notice the clasroom has no chairs and no desks so no ways to cheat good I walk to the teacher

"what will we be doing today?" I ask

"we will be preforming our skills so I can partner you guys up" says mr lightwood

"okay thank you" I smile sweetly

"you don't seem like someone who would be in this class"  
I stop smiling

"trust me you will regret ever saying that"

"okay"  
we show our skills I ask to go last he says it's okay the bell rings before my turn I run to art

"what is my first assignment?" I ask

"you don't have to make up work"

"okay"  
I sit in the front once the class is settled in she explains our assignment and we will be working in groups of three I look behind me around the room I see Izzy how I missed her coming in is a mystery to me I walk over to her

"hey wanna be partners?" I ask

"Sure" Izzy says

"puis-je m'inscrire?" **'can I join?' **asked the voice I heard way to many times today I rolled my eyes Izzy glared I then looked around the room there was nobody else I knew here so I had to say yes

"fine"i say

"no" says Izzy

"Iz we don't know anybody else"

"fine"

"okay come on red" said Jace pulling my wrist

"no it's a three partner project and I want to be with Iz"

"fine" he sits down we start discussing our project the bell rings I run to my locker and get my stuff and walk home


	2. chapter 2

HEY EVERYBODY

I get home and boy do I just want to die 30 minutes of walking in this heat should have killed me It's 110 degrees right now

"damn it's hot" I say to myself I unlock the door and walk inside and go to the kitchen I make myself a snack and grab 2 water bottles then run upstairs to my room. I put one of the water bottles in my mini fridge and start on my homework . I text my mom  
**  
hey mom hows work ? Keep calm and fight on**

_**good how was school sweetie?  
**_**  
Okay keep calm and fight on  
**_**  
no fights?  
**_**  
Almost but no keep calm and fight on  
**_**  
with who?  
**_**  
Aline keep calm and fight on  
**_**  
last name?  
**_**  
Penhollow I think keep calm and fight on  
**_**  
I know her mom and if she is anything like her mom I'm surprised you didn't get into a fight  
**_**  
is her mom a major bitch who thinks she owns everything? Keep calm and fight on  
**_**  
yes so you are starting off good look sorry sweetie but I have to go we will talk when I get home  
**_**  
okay bye mom love you keep calm and fight on  
**  
I finish my homework and start playing call of duty black ops 2 live with the headset I like talking to people I get the most kills with no deaths easily and wait for the next round to start

"dude how did you do that?" some guy asks me he sounds familiar

"easy" I say

"dude he's a she" he says

"yes I am a girl"

"what's you're name?"

"Clary yours?"

"kyle"

"sweetie I'm home!" my mom calls

"well see ya" I say to kyle and log off I run downstairs "hey mom" I say hugging her

"hey sweetie" she says as I let go "what do you want for dinner?"

"anything?"

"anything like I promised if you were good"

"yes! I want spaghetti"

"okay"

"but not just any spaghetti"

"okay we I will make spaghetti"

"yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" I hug her

"okay go finish your homework"

"already did"

"go take a shower"

"but mom I'm going to take one after dinner"

" I'm going to make my meatballs"

"okay see ya I'm taking a shower" I run upstairs and grab a towel when I'm done I go back down and eat dinner with my mom I finished

"night mom love you" I say getting up

"night I will drop you off again today oh and I'm picking you up but if I'm not there bye 3:00 just walk home" she said

"okay" I ran upstairs and got into my pajamas and went to bed. I woke up at 4:00 no reason to go back to bed so I took a shower and went to my walk in closet which is weird because it's not all pink and girly like in the movies I grab a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite Sweeney Todd t-shirt I changed then went downstairs bare foot. I walk into the living room and turn the news on. I walk back upstairs and brush my hair. I put on my black converse and walk back downstairs. I look at the stove clock 5:00. I walk into the kitchen and start making breakfast eggs pancakes and bacon. I set the table which is easy because all I have to do is poor some orange juice into 2 cups and place them on a table. mom comes into the kitchen ready for work.

"hey sweetie did you sleep well?" mom asks

"yes and how about you?" I ask

"yes breakfast smells good"

"thanks want some"

"no" she says sarcastically

"okay fine more for me" I make 2 plates of breakfast and put them on the table we finish eating. I turn off the news and run to my room I brush my teeth put on my favorite pair of faded black converse I grab my bag and run downstairs. I get to school the day is very uneventful until lunch. I walk into the cafeteria and sit with Izzy,Simon,Kyle,Jordan and Maia

"hey guy's" I say

"hey" they all say in unison I take a step back

"are you guys possessed or something?"

"no why?" asks Simon

"oh nothing"

"hey um Clary right?" Kyle asks

"yes" I say

"how did you do it?"

"do what?" I sit down

"not die" he looks at me like I'm crazy earning the same look from everybody else

"what?"

"you know on call of duty"

"oh that..., ya I don't know" I hold out the that

"seriously?"

"ya seriously"

"okay well Clary this is your second time willingly sitting at this table give me your phone number" Izzy says

"okay" I pull out my phone and go to my contacts "phone please" I say to her she hands me hers I put my phone number in and give it back

"now text me just making sure it's not fake" I roll my eyes  
**  
hey Iz it's me is this real enough for you? Keep calm and fight on**

"yep" she says popping the p

"here everybody give me your phone" I say I enter my number in all their phones I text all of them  
**  
hey everybody what's up? Keep calm and fight on  
**  
"hey um Clary what's with the signature?" Izzy asks

I look at the table my smile faded I look back up

"come on Iz I'm not that violent" I say my voice cracking

"what?" she sounded concerned

"it's for my aunt she died of cancer years ago but when she was alive that's always been my signature since we found out she had it because when I talked to her I would say 'keep calm and fight on aunty I love you' she was my best friend" my voice cracked a lot. I ran to the bathroom I noticed all the girls

"GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I RIP YOU IN HALF AND FEED YOU TO THE WHOLE SCHOOL FOR LUNCH TOMORROW!" I scream they all run out of the bathroom looking terrified I shut the door. I didn't cry no I hadn't cried since the day she died I promised myself not too

FLASHBACK  
_  
me aunty and mommy were sitting at the kitchen table 'they gave aunty medicine to make her feel better' mommy had told me but I knew exactly what was going on I pretended to be so unaware in front of mommy but when it was just me and aunty I wouldn't calm down all of a sudden she got up and ran to the bathroom I knew it started again months later while we were hanging out_

"aunty I want you to be as comfortable as you can don't do anything for me" I said

"darling I'm your aunt I'm going to do whatever I can to make you happy" she said

"you know what would make me happy you not being sick what would make you happy?"

"seeing you happy"

"i wish there was a faster way to make you feel better"

"me too darling me too"

"i can't wait 'til we can do everything again without you being hurt"

"there will be in the very far future"

"okay" later that night she called the hospital but I fell asleep right after she said 'hi my name is-' and I fell asleep a month later we went to Disneyland I remember everybody staring at us like we were crazy and aunty told me to ignore it we had the best time of our life we went on every ride aunty bought me a lot of stuff like a giant stuffed pooh bear it was twice my size after that I didn't see her for months every time I asked I was told to go do something so I would an comeback asking a slightly different question the answer remaining no until one day mommy got a call

"we will be right there" then mommy pulled me into the car and drove to the hospital

"aunty?" I asked entering the room

"yes Clary?" she asked

"what's wrong I thought you took medicine?" I was standing at the edge of her bed

"no sweetie I was"

"why did you stop?"

"i want to go"

"no you can't"

"i want to see you happy and I will be a lot more happy myself"

"it makes you happy?"

"yes sweetie"

"you know what I'm most scared of aunty?"

"no what?"

"death"

"me too"

"you know who I'm scared for?"

"who?"

"you"

"me too"

"why are you scared for me?"

"because your crying"

"no I'm n- o"

"see what I mean"

"yes"

"no more crying"

"i can't promise"

"no more crying for me"

"i will try"

she smiled up at me and hugged me

"bye I love you"

"bye I love you" then I realized what she said "wait no don't leave me I-!" to late she relaxed and the machine beeped a long irritating beep "love you" I cried  
at the funeral

I stood above her now covered grave and cried

"why did you leave me?" I asked her grave mommy came up behind me "why aren't you crying?" I asked

"because even though I want to she doesn't want me to" she said handing me a piece of paper I unfolded it

_** dear Clare-bear and Jelly  
no more tears for me okay I love both of you  
because I'm watching you and don't want to see you hurt  
I especially don't want you hurt because of me I love you too much  
goodbye I love you love,  
peanut butter also known as big sis and aunty  
**_

it was sad I lost my best friend and my aunt on the same day my mom lost her sister. But I never ever cried again I wasn't even crying now while looking back because she wouldn't want me to. I didn't cry when I broke my arm.

"-Clary" Izzy said drop kicking me out of my thoughts

"what?" I asked

"you ran to the bathroom but your not crying why?"

"because I'm not a baby I came in here to think"  
it looked like she was going to say something but thought better of it the bell rang

"let's go" I walked out of the bathroom to be met by as I call them the gang

"hey are you okay?" Kyle asked

"why wouldn't I be?"

"because you-"

I was glaring

" never mind" he finished

"not a single word" I said french was a normal class

then I walked into hand to hand combat I was going against some guy I think his name is John or something he looked pretty tough we got onto the fighting mats

"FIGHT!" Mr. Lightwood yelled when we were ready  
John swung I dodged then ducked and proceeded dodging 'til I got bored he was getting a little tired I could tell years of fighting taught me how to I punched him in the jaw and heard a crack I smiled a devious smile. He came at me I stepped to the side he fell I laughed. He glared at me got up and kicked under my feet I did a back flip everybody seemed shocked. His friend pushed me into him and he punched me

"cheap shot" I mumbled

"what?"he asked

"nothing" I pinned him on the floor

"get off"

"Clarissa wins" Mr. Lightwood says "anybody else want to fight her?"

"me!" Johnathon friend said

"okay"  
he was a pretty good fighter took lots of cheap shot but I finally won he had a bloody nose a black eye and a big bruise on his jaw. I had a black eye a bloody nose and a bruise on my Jaw almost identical to his except it was lighter he didn't hit me as hard I wait for my mom after school I check my phone 3:20 I start to walk home I text my mom  
**  
hey keep calm and fight on  
**no respond. I take my phone out turning onto my street nothing I noticed the crowd around my house what's going on I see my mom and run to her

"mom what happened?" I asked

"somebody obviously doesn't like us" she said

"who?"

"i don't know"

"hello ma'am is there anything that they might want from your house" a police asked

"paintings...um...computers...um...-"

"my x box mom"

"oh yeah and that new x box that came out last week"

I run into my room and see it's there but all my pictures are broken the glass in the frames shattered. I walk back outside all the frames are broken. hours later everybody leaves I sit in my room thinking about school and my crazy messed up life I have nobody gets it, they say I'm rich so I should be happy and I am for the money and the roof over my head and everything but nobody gets that my mom is usually never home. Nobody gets that my best friend and aunt died when I was in elementary school. That's the last thought I have before I fall into a dreamless sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG STUPID SCHOOL NEXT CHAPTER WILL START AT SCHOOL AND DEPENDING ON IF I'M GOING SOMEWHERE OR NOT MORE THAN LIKELY IT WILL BE UP NEXT WEEKEND AND YES AND DID MAKE JOCELYN AND THE AUNT PEANUT-BUTTER AND JELLY


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG I STARTED SCHOOL AND THERE IS SO MUCH HOMEWORK THEN I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK THEN I TORE MY ACL MEANING I HAD TO GO TO ENDLESS DOCTORS APPOINTMENT. I HAVE SURGERY THE DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS. AND I WAS DOING GOOD 15 DEGREES FROM HOW FAR IT NEEDED TO BE BENT THEN I SPRAINED MY MCL WALKING DOWN STAIRS LIKE WTF!?I JUST HOPE I DON'T MISS MY CHOIR PREFORMANCE. I THINK I SHOULD JUST STAY AT HOME FOREVER DOING NOTHING. ANYWAYS I'VE BEEN BUSY SO I START TO RANT AND BABBLE AND ON WITH THE STORY. I WAS ALSO BEING A PANSYCAKE. SORRY

DISCLAIMER: NO MATTER HOW MANY SHOOTING STARS I WISH UPON I WILL NEVER OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.

CLARYS POV

"so somebody broke into your house but nothing was stolen?" Izzy asks for the fifth time today.

"yes nothing stolen and all the pictures thrown everywhere" I explain yet again.

"but h-"

"shut up Izzy she has already explained a thousand times!" Alec yells.

"grumpy pants." Izzy says then sticks her tongue out so immature.

"hey wheres Simon?" I ask realizing it's half way through lunch and he was here earlier.

"i don't know" Kyle says.

"I'm going to go find him" I say and leave.

I walk down the halls calling for Simon. I hear the high pitched 'laughter' from the popular crowd. I run to where the sound is coming from. I see exactly what I expected when I heard the 'laughing' the jocks are bullying some poor kid and the popular crowd is laughing. I walk over to where they are standing. And I see they're picking on Simon.

"leave him alone!" I say.

They all turn to me half of them back up. The 'main' guy Sebastian walks up to me standing about a foot away.

"what are you going to do about it huh?" he asks.

"just leave him alone" I say.

"no"

"please don't make me make you leave him alone"

"ooh I'm so scared" he mocks me.

"just leave him alone and we will leave"

"nobody gets to take rat face nobody has every tried to save him maybe you love each other"

"and so what if we did it's none of your business"

"just leave you slut and we'll deal with this loser"

I step to the side walking to Simon he steps in front of me I push him. Then I feel the unmistakable sting on my cheek. I glare at him.

"Clary no!" Simon yells just as I punch Sebastian.

He stumbles back a little clearly shocked. Most people would wait 'til he figured out whats happening to punch him again but I'm a girl and we're ruthless bitches. I kick his chest causing him to fall like seriously is he on something he is slower than a snail. His friend helps him up. He swings I duck and he ends up punching air. But if there is one thing school fighting has taught me it's never to get caught punching so I act like a girl and he is to stupid to notice he swings and punches my jaw. I slowly go to kick him letting him catch my leg. I know a thousand ways out of this but I'm to good to get caught so I pretend I don't and let him push me to the floor. He sits on top of me my arms at either side of me I know another thousand ways to get out of this but let him punch me. And that's when I hear the familiar click clack of the teachers shoes as Sebastian is repeatedly punching my face I start to squirm making it look like I'm trying to get out from under him and dodge the hits.

"Sebastian Verlac what do you think you're doing!?" the teacher shrieks he stops punching me.

I look towards where I last saw Simon he was being held still by two guys.

"get off of her and you two let go of him!" she points toward the two guys holding Simon.

"you two come with me" she pointed at Sebastian and I.

We walked down the halls silently the only noise the click clack of Mrs. Lightwood shoes. Then all at once a thousand thoughts came into my head. I was put here because of fighting would they expel me? that might be fun? What will my mom say? Would she go on another business trip? Would she send me to live with my uncle? Would she hate me? Did I do the right thing? What will get taken away this time? Is Simon okay? What about the others? Will they hate me? Why did Simon tell me not to hit him? How bad does it look? Could I lie make a story up have Simon as a witness? No he had just about twenty kids as his witness. I'm screwed. Would the guys be cool about? What about Izzy she would hate me. Wait isn't Izzy last name Lightwood? I can't remember I just need to clear my head.

Click clack click clack click clack.

Just then my phone vibrates in my pocket. I check it's Izzy  
_**  
did you find him?**_  
**  
Yes keep calm and fight on  
**_**  
where r u now?  
**_**  
Going to the office  
**_**  
why? wait he just got here he doesn't look very happy  
**_  
I put my phone back in my pocket just as we got there.

"please wait here Clary" Mrs. Lightwood said.

How did she know my name? I sat down. Did she remember me from my first day? Her and Sebastian walk into her office. I sit there waiting for about five minutes until Sebastian walked out of the office followed by Mrs. Lightwood.

"Clary please come here" she said. I walked into her office and sat down. "so what happened?"

"didn't he just tell you?" I ask

"he could have been lying"

"okay so I was looking for my friend. When I heard laughing so I wanted to know what was so funny so I walked toward the noise. Then I saw the group and I noticed they were bulling my friend. I -"

Izzy bust through the door.

"mom she is innocent!" Izzy yelled.

"Isabelle" Mrs. Lightwood said sternly.

"no mom she is a good kid"

"and how do you know this?"

"Simon he saw everything happen she was just defending herself"

"and me" Simon said

"okay but I'm calling your mom" Mrs. Lightwood said.

I slumped in the seat. Was she going to go on another business trip when she finds out? Usually she leaves for weeks. Right after she slaps me and lectures me on how a lady should act.

"no she will not be expelled or suspended ma'am" Mrs. Lightwood was talking to my mom. "okay thank you bye"

she looked at me with pity in her eyes. Why was she so sad for me I can take care of myself.

"she will be here in half an hour why don't you walk to the nurses office and clean up"

"yes ma'am" I said my head lowered and turned around.

"oh and don't call me ma'am I'm not the president and I'm not that old"

"yes ma'am I mean Mrs. Lightwood"

"Izzy why don't you take her?"

"okay mom" Izzy said

we walked to the bathroom in silence. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked bad a black eye, bruises leading all the way up my jaw, blood on my lip. I looked like I was just in a fight with a professional wrestler.

"I'm surprised you lasted I would be out cold" Izzy said.

I looked at her.

"I've had worse" I say.

"oh"

I wet a paper towel and wiped my face off. I was done within a minute so we walked back and sat in silence for about a minute before the bell rang.

"bye Izzy" I said.

"bye" she said and ran to her next class. About fifteen minutes later I saw my mom. We drove home in silence. When we reached the house the silence had just about killed me. I started to walk to the front porch.

"you got what you deserved you know" mom said.

"what?" I asked.

"your face you deserved it, honestly I thought it was over" here it comes the  
stupid lecture

"mom you can't expect me to just sit back as my friend gets bullied"

"make new friends then"

"but mom I like my friends"

"what about colleges how do you think that looks on your applications how do you think that makes me look"

"mom no please stop I get it"

"you what?"

"I mean I understand just please stop"

"no way am I going to have my only child get into fights all the time we put you in that school so you would stop fighting but no you just love fighting so much you have to get into a fight every other day-"

I've heard all this before. I wonder how bad it would be to run? I will do that.

"-you have no respect for others-" mom came back her voice rising.

I ran for my life. I looked behind me and she was standing there in shock. I ran until I found an alley that I hid in. I sat down. I have to text Izzy. No I can't. Simon? No there was nobody I could talk to.

"Clary?" I heard a very familiar voice please no.  
I looked up and there he stood. this couldn't be happening please. but why did I dread meeting him so much?

OKAY GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT PLEASE. I KNOW HER MOM IS SUPER NICE ONE CHAPTER AND SEEMS TO SCARE HER THE NEXT BUT WHO WOULDN'T BE MAD IF THERE DAUGHTER GOT INTO COUNTLESS FIGHTS. THANKS FOR READING

SO I HAVE TWO QUESTIONS

ONE: WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOUR CHILD ALWAYS GOT IN FIGHTS AND CAME HOME FACE ALL BRUISED AND STUFF?

TWO: WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS THAT SHE SAW IN THE ALLEY?


End file.
